


【铁虫】《恶魔的献礼》(R/8K一发完)

by LiuZi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: 〝Mr.Stark，您愿意签名了吗？〞Peter Prker献出了灵魂，祭祀给那千个因Tony Stark而逝去的亡灵。





	【铁虫】《恶魔的献礼》(R/8K一发完)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [无](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526772) by 年. 

作为恶魔，刚完成训练的Peter Parker的工作是收取那些犯下罪孽的人的灵魂。只是第一次工作，他有点不知所措，因为他被分派到去取一位名叫Tony Stark，全美国最大黑帮教父的灵魂。

据说，许多人，或者说恶魔，都取不走他的灵魂，因为他不愿意签字。

是的，签字，恶魔夺走那些人的灵魂时，是需要灵魂所有者的签字，一旦签字了，收取灵魂的任务就完成了。

本来作为新晋的恶魔，Peter并不用去面对这种犯下极大杀孽的恶人，只是由于所有的恶魔，都对这位黑帮教父没有办法了，只能让这一位小恶魔去处理。

毕竟只有一个没有什么经验的小恶魔才能用几乎多余的时间去不断尝试和灵魂所有者沟通取走灵魂。其他恶魔呢？忙着呢，世界上可不是只有Tony Stark是恶人。

而此刻正是深夜时，小恶魔穿着黑色的西装，黑色的小翅膀因为紧张而轻轻地扇着。他降落到了一幢别墅之前，小心翼翼地按下了门铃。

〝Jarvis？谁在按门铃？我可没有收到任何有人会来拜访我的通知。〞房子里的灯光柔和温暖却少了烟火之气，Tony戴着一副红色的墨镜，将领口稍微整理了一下以后，缓缓地从黑色调的沙发上站起了身。轻佻以及不耐烦，似乎已经是他习惯的样子了。

而Jarvis温和的英国腔声音从不知名的地方缓缓地传来：〝Sir，我想您是不会想开门的——是一位恶魔。〞

〝噢，上帝，他们都来过几次了？做什么这么坚持？〞Tony走向了门口，决定要直接将对方赶走。

然而，当他一开门，他就看到了一双瞳孔如同猫一样化成一条黑线的纯净的眼睛，在他出现的那一瞬间就紧紧地盯着他看，那样的干净以及天真竟然让他有那么一刻的动容，甚至为感到愧疚心虚。

小恶魔与眼睛相同棕色的卷发下露出的耳朵比人类的较长，额头上两只微微向后弯去的浅色尖角并不像是假的，细长的黑色尾巴左右摇晃着，紧张的样子十分可爱有趣。

只是当小恶魔开口时，他觉得自己简直想要立刻再回到不久前的充满血腥的地下室，对着那些不肯开口的叛徒狠狠地再抽上三鞭子——不，也许要几百鞭子才够。

小恶魔在他一打开门的瞬间，就开始以一种极快的语速，几乎没有断句地说：〝Mr.Stark，是这样的，因为您的行为直接或者间接导致了一千名以上的人类死亡，我的上级就把我派来收走您的灵魂到地狱去，可不可以请你把这一份堕天同意书签上您的名字，然后我就可以回去地狱？可以吗？〞

Tony皱起了眉头，干脆地回答：〝不行。〞

小恶魔的翅膀和尾巴都因为失望而难过地垂下，〝可、可是……您、您不答应的话，我就不能回到地狱……〞

身为黑帮教父而狠心的Tony再一次干脆地把门关上，独自留下小恶魔被关在外面。

直到几个小时后，失眠的Tony决定去地下室审问叛徒来助眠时，Jarvis出声提醒他小恶魔还在外面。他头痛地揉了揉眉心，〝我以为那些地狱来的家伙都会直接穿墙？他怎么不回去告诉他的上级说他完成不了任务？〞

〝Sir，结合了那位恶魔所说的话，他应该是没有拿到您的签名就不能回到地狱。〞Jarvis说。

〝这么说，是我害他的了？〞Tony对着镜子整理了一下自己的衣领，没由来地感到不满，对于去地下室的兴致都没了。

Jarvis似乎总是如此温和而没有感情的声音忽然带着一点笑意，说：〝总结来说，是的，因为您先前拒绝了太多的恶魔。〞

〝Jar，你听不出来我在讽刺你吗？〞

〝Sir，我只是说出了结论。〞

〝静音。〞Tony烦躁地走到了大门前，最后又深深地呼吸了几次，好不容易才缓和了那看到恶魔就糟糕的心情。

门外依旧是小恶魔干净的棕色双眼，站在门口的架势似乎就打算在这里站一辈子一样。毫不畏惧秋天的凉风，他的双手交叠在一起，礼貌整齐，想来训练良好，就和其他恶魔一样。当然，如果忽视了那双棕色的大眼睛，一定就会和其他恶魔一模一样了。

〝Mr.Stark，您愿意签名了吗？〞小恶魔在注意门再一次打开时，充满希望地看着他。

〝不愿意。〞Tony觉得自己已经能感觉到额角的青筋在跳动了，〝你不是不能回去地狱？进来，自己到二楼挑一间房间。〞

〝噢，谢谢您，但是您只要签字我就能回去了……〞小恶魔微微低下了头，越说越小声。

〝不进来就算了。〞Tony作势要关上门，内心狠狠地骂了自己为什么要为一个小孩甚至还是一个他最讨厌的恶魔心软。

小恶魔立刻就从已经关上一半的门缝钻入了别墅里。

〝Mr.Stark，你的家真大！〞他一转刚才失落的情绪，因为羡慕而有些激动地说。

〝当然，也不看看我是谁。〞Tony耸了耸肩，满不在乎地说，〝嘿，Kid，你叫什么名字？〞

〝我叫Peter，Peter Parker，今天开始工作的恶魔。〞小恶魔说，双眼闪闪发光，〝您是我的第一个目标，Mr.Stark。〞

〝难道没人告诉你，我拒绝了很多个恶魔吗？〞Tony说，忍不住为年轻恶魔的活泼偷偷勾起唇角。

〝有的，所以才会让我过来。〞Peter说，边顺势坐在不久前男人坐着的单人沙发上，〝因为我的资历不够，所以就负责来找您签名……噢，当然不是说您不好，只是大家都恨忙，您又是一个遇到过很多恶魔的人类，想必很清楚……〞

〝噢，是的，所以我说你们恶魔到底为什么要坚持这种事情？〞Tony走到了吧台前给自己斟了一杯红葡萄酒，酒红色的酒液在玻璃杯中轻轻地摇晃着。

薄唇抿着透明的杯缘，深色如同鲜血般的酒液顺着他的喉咙滑入肚子里，还有尚未来得及吞入的酒液滑出了杯子以及他的唇，顺着他英俊的脸颊、鬓角滑下，流经喉结，没入了洁白了衬衫里，留下晕染开来的一片湿润。

Peter不自觉地吞了一口唾沫，看着他的喉结滚动了一圈。〝您真好看，Mr.Stark。〞

显然被小恶魔突然而真诚无比的表白吓到了，Tony呛了一下，抬起手以袖子抹去了嘴角的酒液，轻佻地笑了笑，〝小恶魔，你这是在和我调情吗？〞

Peter愣了一下，红晕迅速从脸颊上浮起，渲染到了耳朵尖，他偏小的翅膀因为害羞而轻轻颤抖着，双手无措地摆着，〝不是的，我没有，我只是……只是……〞

〝只是什么？我知道我很迷人，毕竟我可是Tony Stark。〞Tony隐隐约约能看到他带着细小绒毛的轻薄的翅膀上透出了血般的粉红，忍不住多逗了他几句话，〝不过，不知道恶魔尝起来的味道怎么样？〞

结果如同他所设想，Peter猛地站起身，顺着柔软的鲜红色地毯走出了偌大的大厅，顺着蜿蜒的阶梯往上跑去，语无伦次地大叫着：〝对不起！打扰了！晚安！〞

Tony望着他离开的方向，摇了摇头，忽然觉得恶魔也没有这么无趣了。

-

〝Mr.Parker，除了最里面的房间的是Sir的，其他的房间你都可以选。〞Jarvis对着在二楼犹豫的Peter说。

〝噢，好的，谢谢。不过你是灵魂体吗？我怎么看不到你？〞Peter被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，四处张望着，试图找到说话的人。

〝我是Sir的AI，Jarvis，并没有实体。〞Jarvis回答。

〝AI？我知道，我曾经听过Rogers队长告诉过我！噢，你叫我Peter。〞Peter笑着，随意地推开了一扇房门走了进去，和Jarvis又聊了许久才睡着。

-

〝Mr.Stark，您愿意签名了吗？〞无法回去地狱的Peter在Tony的别墅中住了下来，每一次见到Tony，他都会问一次一样的问题。

将近一个月过去了，Peter一直都住在二楼的客房里，除了用餐时间能看到专门回来吃饭顺便调侃他几句的Tony，其余时间Peter几乎都不知道他去哪里，做了什么。

终于在看完一整套有十几本的书时，异常烦躁的Peter 张开了双手拦住了用完午餐正准备出门的男人，紧紧地皱起眉头问：〝您又要出去了吗？〞

〝当然了，my boy，我最近很忙的，好吗？〞穿戴整齐的Tony有些好笑地打量着他，戴着黑色手套的双手环在胸前，饶有兴致地靠在旁边的墙壁。

由于Peter最讨厌人类衣服束缚着他翅膀和尾巴的感觉，在越来越熟悉人类世界的同时，常常只穿着一件宽大的属于Tony的白色衬衫在别墅里到处走来走去。然而，还没习惯那些称乎的他耳朵悄悄地红了，小声地抗议着：〝可是您常常身上都带着香水味和血腥味回来。您又去杀人了吗，Mr.Stark？〞

〝My boy，你不觉得你现在的样子就像是抓到丈夫在外偷欢的妻子吗？Dear，你不希望我出去，对吗？穿成这样是想要诱惑我？〞Tony说着，抬手拉了一下他，迅速地在他额头上的角落下简单的一个简单的亲吻。

Peter果不其然地脸颊通红，猛地往后退了几步，细长的尾巴护在身前，一副被欺负了的样子——事实上，他确实是被欺负了。〝不觉得！我只是想要您的签名而已！〞

〝那今天我留在家里陪你吧。〞Tony说，转身回到了沙发上，双腿交叠，看着眼前Jarvia唤出来的全息影像。

〝谁需要您陪了！〞Peter赌气似地跑上了二楼，躲回了房间里。

Tony边看着那些资料，偶尔关注一下客房的监控。

〝Sir，Miss Romanoff来电。〞Jarvis说，一个视窗在他的旁边跳了出来。而Tony毫不犹豫地按下了接通。

〝Tony，你今天怎么没有到据点？〞Natasha问，〝我们亲爱的教父难道要金盆洗手了？〞

Tony轻轻地笑了一声，〝我不可能不干的。今天我有点事，那边就先交给你了？〞

〝噢，除了那些女人，你还会有什么事比这些还重要？〞Natasha毫不留情地嘲讽着说，〝看背景，你现在应该是在家吧？说吧，又有哪个小姑娘被你蹂躏了？〞

〝嘿，我只是……嗯，捡到一个很想要我签名的小孩。〞Tony说，〝Nat，我怎么不知道你这么有空，还可以来调侃我？〞

〝上帝，我就是因为很忙才打给你，问你为什么没有出现好吗？Pepper以为你在我这，她说那边也需要你。〞Natasha翻了个白眼，〝算了，我会帮你找个理由，处理好你说的小孩就快点过来。〞

Tony敷衍地应了几声，Natasha知道他绝对没有听进去，索性也不说了，直接将电话挂断。再抬头看向监控的Tony突然发现小恶魔窝在床上一动也不动，忍不住放下手里还在进行的工作，装作不经意地问：〝Jarvis，Peter这是怎么了？〞

〝Sir，我统计了一下，恶魔普遍的体温与人类相同，但是Peter的体温偏高，有可能是生病了。〞Jarvis说，在监控旁又跳出了几个视窗的数据。

〝什么时候开始的？〞Tony皱起眉头，已经站起身往二楼走去了。

〝大概一分钟十三秒前，在您接到 Miss Romanoff的电话时，我正在统计以及计算Peter的体温上升速率。〞Jarvis说。

〝把客房的锁解开，我去看看。〞Tony的脚步飞快，立刻就来到了客房门前。在锁解开的一瞬间，他立刻将门推开，走了进去，坐在床沿。〝Peter，你还好吗？〞

〝Mr.Stark，拜托，请您出去好吗？〞Peter的声音被厚重的棉被阻隔，听起来沉闷痛苦而虚弱可怜，似乎下一刻就会窒息般。

Tony将手放在他露出一点的棕色脑袋上，〝Peter，你们恶魔也会生病吗？你的体温已经太高了，需要降温，不然你的脑袋有可能会烧坏。〞

〝不！Sir，我、我不是生病了……〞Peter忽然惊叫了一声，躲过了他的手，又忍住了去磨蹭那比较冰凉的手的欲望。

〝Jar，扫描。〞Tony不满地说。

〝是的，Sir。〝Jarvis说，短短几秒的扫描很快就完成了，〝从Peter的各种生理反应来看，是发情了。〞

Tony愣了一下，大笑了几声，〝你们恶魔还会发情？〞

〝我是魅魔，当然会……〞Peter将头探出来了一点，湿漉漉的大眼睛眨了眨，〝我、我忘记我今天成年了……我们每个魅魔年满十七岁时就会经历一次发情期，然后一年一次……〞

〝My boy，你怎么不早说呢？我甚至不知道你们恶魔还有分品种。〞Tony伸手贴在他滚烫的额头上。

〝因为、因为，您好讨厌……您每次都、都故意捉弄我……〞Peter说，无意识地蹭了蹭他的手掌，〝而且我、我又和您不熟，May说我应该找一个我喜欢的魅魔成家……〞

〝那你喜欢我吗？虽然我不是魅魔？〞Tony的拇指轻轻地摩挲着他的眼角，拭去了生理的泪水，眼底满溢着他自己也未曾发现的温柔。

Peter鬼使神差地点了点头，布满了可疑红晕的脸也露了出来。

〝Peter，吻我。〞Tony如同命令一般地说，坐在床沿等着小恶魔的动作。

Peter从厚重的棉被里钻了出来，发情期带来的热度已经让他无法清楚分辨他究竟在做什么了。他小心翼翼又急躁地往男人爬去，双手环住他的脖颈，双腿分开跨坐在他的腿上，毫无章法地甚至连吻都不是的亲着。

Tony双手向后撑着，看着小恶魔难耐却又不知道该怎么办的可怜样子，忍不住又笑了出声，〝Peter，嘴张开，舌头伸出来。〞

Peter愣了一下，往后退了一点，乖乖地照着做。

Tony为他这样清纯而又放荡的表情呼吸一窒，忽然往前凑近，发狠似地咬住了他的舌头吸吮，直到接吻时不懂得呼吸的小恶魔因为失去了空气而难受地收紧了环着他的双手，他才依依不舍地松开了嘴，牵出的细长银丝十分暧昧。

茫然的Peter吐着粉嫩的小舌，留恋似地舔了舔唇，勾断了两片唇瓣之间的连结也勾断了两人之间的暧昧银丝。

Tony搂着他的腰，只觉得眼前的小恶魔当真美味无比，忍不住十分珍惜地又亲了亲他还带着水光的唇。同样难耐的男人咬了一下他的耳朵尖，逐渐向下吻去，他沿着他的耳廓舔了舔，叼住他的耳垂轻轻咬了几下。直到脖颈之间，他使坏地咬了一下小恶魔的喉结。

他的鼻息吐在Peter白皙的皮肤上，引得他的一阵颤抖。他的吻所经之处，流下了一片濡湿以及殷红的痕迹。

不知道什么时候，小恶魔因为男人调侃而穿上的西装被剥开了，露出了一片洁白而瘦弱的胸膛。

Tony欣赏似地看了许久，直到受不了那么直白的视线的Peter扭了扭身躯，试图躲开他的视线，他才低头重重地咬了一下他胸前的红珠以作为惩罚。

〝嗯——〞Peter紧紧咬住了自己的唇，几乎将嘴唇咬破了，几颗血珠渗出，染红了他洁白的牙齿。

Tony的舌尖并没有放过他的打算，温柔地舔了一下那颗红珠，成功让小恶魔无助地颤抖着。〝张嘴，叫出来。〞

〝唔……哼嗯——〞Peter抱着男人的头，指尖紧紧攥着深棕色的头发，呻吟终于溢出嘴角。

〝你的声音很好，我想听，好吗？〞Tony诱哄着他，头皮传来的疼痛无法阻止他，一只手抚上了他的另一颗红珠，温柔地拉扯揉捏。

Peter胡乱地点了点头又摇了摇头，小声地啜泣着。

Tony怕他把自己咬坏了，放过了他已经肿胀不堪的两颗可怜的红珠，伸手在他的唇上按压着，将拇指探入他的嘴里，温柔地搅弄着舌头，发出了令人害羞的水声。

〝嗯唔……〞乖巧的小恶魔并没有合上牙齿去咬眼前的男人，而无法合拢的嘴任由涎水顺着嘴角流下，也沾湿了男人的拇指与袖口。

Tony托着小恶魔依然包裹着西装裤的臀，将他往自己的身上送了一些，〝Peter，知道我是谁吗？〞

Peter的双腿跪在他的身侧，脚趾蜷起，抱着他的头的双手没有一点想要松开的样子。〝嗯……您、您是……Mr.Stark……？〞

〝正确回答，my boy。现在，再告诉我一次，你喜欢我吗？〞Tony说，带着薄茧指尖划过了他的后颈。

〝我、我喜欢……Mr.Stark……〞Peter小声地回答，因为男人的抚摸而舒服地半眯着眼睛。

〝从什么时候开始的？只是因为发情吗？〞Tony的声音靠近了一些，就在他的耳畔，温热的吐息让他迷醉。

Peter蹭了蹭他的侧脸，西装被他一件一件扭着身躯褪去，直到可口的肩膀露出来，西装只滑到了他的手肘就因为他不肯松开抱着男人的手而卡住了，〝我、我喜欢Mr.Stark，从一开始……嗯，您、您的眼睛很美……〞

〝是谁刚才还说讨厌我呢？〞Tony终于再也不能忍耐了，将他翻了过去，让他被汗水浸湿的后背靠着自己，并缓缓地开始褪去他的衣服，〝Kid，我也很喜欢你，所以接下来的事情你可不能拒绝了。〞

Peter疑惑地回过头，瞳孔放大的眼睛几乎被黑色占满，映出了男人的样子。拥有黑色绒毛的翅膀颤抖着从西装里露了出来，却依然只是缩在一起，像是害怕打扰了男人一样。

直到西装裤也被脱掉，小恶魔也没有反应过来。

仍然衣着完整的Tony边啃咬吸吮着他的身体，直到他的全身都遍布了属于他的痕迹，他才满意地停了下来，将自己的裤链解开，释放出了已经十分硕大的性器，抵在小恶魔的后穴磨蹭着。

Peter不自觉地跟着摆动着腰，却被男人一巴掌打在白皙的大腿上，留下了一个红通通的掌印。

〝别动。〞男人还戴着黑色手套的手绕过了他的腋下，放在他的性器上揉捏套弄，前端很快就吐着白浊了。

他的手套沾上了液体，缓缓往更后面伸去，搓揉着两颗囊袋，又用食指在他的后穴打转。

〝Mr.Stark……呜、呜……〞Peter可怜地流下了更多的泪水，胡乱地呼喊着，前端也颤抖着吐出了更多液体。

Tony的食指在足够多的液体润滑之后，缓慢而轻柔地将食指推入了他的后穴。

异物进入身体的感觉非常不好受，Peter觉得有一点奇异的刺痛感，他却没有办法抗拒，后穴收缩着将男人的手指连着手套一起往里送去，而时而勾起的手指在他开始适应时抽送起来，〝哈……Mr.Stark——〞

〝My boy，舒服吗？〞Tony在他终于颤颤巍巍地射了出来以后，把手指抽了出来。

清醒了一点的Peter呆滞地看着逐渐软下去的性器以及被自己弄湿了的西装，身体还在微微颤抖着。

Tony将他的双腿往上折起，把自己慢慢地送入了还在因为空虚而收缩着的后穴，但是一根手指和他的性器差距太了，那种突如其来的疼痛让小恶魔的表情有些扭曲。

在直到整根没入之后，男人喟叹了一声，听到了小恶魔颤抖的声音：〝插、插进去了……〞

〝放松，baby。〞Tony为他的话而轻笑了出声。

〝不……啊！〞

〝哈——太、太深了……〞

-

一个午后的小插曲，在小恶魔的喘息与呻吟，以及男人的安慰与调情中度过。

提早结束了发情期的Peter在深夜时被腰部的疼痛惊醒。他回忆了一下，很快就想起了温暖日光照入室内时的舒服。当然，各种意义上的。

一个下午，他被Tony要了三次，除了第一次的前戏只有短短半个小时，另外两次Tony的持久力让Peter简直刮目相看，一直到太阳已经要完全落下时，Peter才因为昏了过去，终于被男人放过了。而自始至终，男人的衣衫都是完整着，只有裤链被拉开，被沾染了一些白浊。

显然身上已经被清理过了，已经没有那些黏腻感了，只是后穴传来的酸软疼痛和满足，还有躺在身侧、本来不该赤裸着的男人让他的表情还是扭曲了。

〝醒来了？〞忽然，一股热气流过他的脖子，慵懒温和的嗓音鼓动着他的耳膜。

〝Mr……Mr.Stark……〞Peter挪了挪身体，试着离开从背后传来的温暖，但是却有一只大手环住了他将他禁锢住，而后穴传来的舒适感也让他的表情变了变，〝您、您……能不能把……拿、拿出来……？〞

〝当然，my boy。〞Tony说，果断地将还埋在他体内的性器抽了出来。

Peter颤了一下，感觉到自己的性器隐隐又有些抬头的趋势，然而他却更快陷入了悲伤中，〝噢，上帝，我这是犯下了大错……我将会被地狱除去名字的！〞

〝很严重？〞Tony搂着他，满意地呼吸着沾染上他的味道的小恶魔。

〝当然了，我们恶魔生来为地狱做事，如果像我这样……Sir，我是罪人，我是叛徒，我必须接受惩罚，我必须面对死亡，请您放我回去。〞Peter坚定地说，但是潸然流下的泪水已经曝露了他的难过。

Tony心疼地帮他擦去了泪水，〝Dear，你不必面对死亡。既然你已经是叛徒了，为什么不与我待在这里就好？〞

Peter止住了眼泪，静默了许久，就在男人以为他又睡着或是晕厥去时，他问：〝Mr.Stark，您喜欢我吗？〞

〝当然了，my boy，我喜欢你。〞Tony说，在他的耳边低喃着，〝我爱你，Peter。〞

〝那……您可不可以为了我，不要再沾上血腥了？〞Peter小心翼翼地问，〝我知道的，其实Jarvis告诉过我，那些人是不好的人、是该死的人，但是就算我没有完成任务，其他恶魔也会来找您的。〞

Tony似乎叹了一口气，将小恶魔的手举到了两人的眼前，顺着骨节分明的手指细细抚摸，〝我答应你，那你必须答应我，不要去赴死。〞

〝放心吧，我相信凭借着Bucky欠我的人情，Rogers队长一定会帮我的。〞Peter将五指与他相叠，又紧紧相扣在一起，〝但是你还是必须让我回去，我必须去告诉May。〞

Tony却挣脱了他的手，在小恶魔疑惑的目光之下，他从松软的枕头之下拿出了一个样式简单的小锦盒，郑重地打开来，〝Peter，我知道可能有点仓促，毕竟我们只相识了一个月，但是我只想和你走一辈子。〞

〝Mr.Stark……〞Peter茫然地回过头看向了另一只手依然拥抱着自己的男人，忽然下定了决心，〝您真的、真的只想和我一起吗？〞

〝是的，Mr.Parker。〞Tony为他认真紧张的样子轻轻笑了笑，手里装着简单样式的戒指的的锦盒却仍然稳稳地停在那里。〝只有你。〞

〝恶魔一生只会认定一个人，〞Peter说，〝您等我回来，我就答应您……〞

-

在那一天之后，又消失了几乎一个月，出现时却突然宣布归隐的黑帮教父Tony Stark将位子传给了手下最强的Natasha Romanoff，只保留着那幢别墅。有不少或敌或友的人来窥探，而他们发现奇怪的是，Tony几乎每一天的傍晚时都会回来，仅仅在门口留下了几分钟后又离去。

只有他知道他自己等待的是谁的Tony确实在两个月过去后，终于迎来了一个人，或者说是恶魔，只是并不是他所想的那个恶魔。

白雪纷飞了许久，只是这一刻，却突然尽数洒落在他的心上。

恶魔第二战队的Rogers队长找到了他，并且递给了他一卷相当眼熟的羊皮纸。

〝我说过了，我不签名。〞Tony冷冷地看着他，双手插在大衣口袋里，没有要伸出来的意思。

Steve没有看他，只是手举着，不打算收回那卷羊皮纸，〝这是我在Peter的文件里找到的。〞

〝Peter？上帝，他已经离开了两个月了，你知道他去了哪里？〞Tony催促般地问着，放在口袋里的手紧紧握住了小小的锦盒。

〝打开它。〞Steve并没有正面回答他的问题。

忽然明白了什么的Tony瞪大了双眼，空着的那只手缓缓伸出。

风也静止了，仿佛时间也静止了，只有冰冷的白雪。

羊皮纸被缓缓打开，从来都没有详细阅读过这些文字的Tony被震慑住了——羊皮纸最下面的落款，是他曾经看过的那样歪歪斜斜的字迹。他忽然想起来，想学习人类语言的Peter曾经让Tony牵着他的手，一边打闹着一边用墨水笔一笔一划勾出了自己的名字。

〝Peter请求我看在Bucky的份上将他与人类——也就是你——在一起的罪名抵消，但是却代替你签署了这个堕天同意书。〞Steve说，〝人类，根据我的观察，我想你确实值得他这么做。〞

Tony不确定他究竟听进了Steve多少的话，甚至不知道自己是什么时候，怎么回到了他的家。

羊皮纸的背面还有一行小小的字，扭曲地写着：I Love You Three Thousand。

-

〝你和人类在一起了？〞May惊呼着看着面红耳赤的小恶魔，〝上帝，这可是禁忌！〞

〝我很抱歉，May，但是我终于找到他了，我没办法忘记他……〞Peter搅弄着自己的手指，越说越小声。

〝他？噢，难道就是九年前救了你的那个男人？我就知道你忘不掉他。〞May揉了揉眉心，〝你必须想好，一旦你为他做了这件事，后果可是不堪设想的。〞

〝我愿意。〞Peter边笑着边说，眼泪不自觉地滚落，溢满了幸福的双眼仿佛也回答了另一个问题。

Peter Prker献出了灵魂，祭祀给那千个因Tony Stark而逝去的亡灵。

-

五年之后。

〝空着的棺木里，应该只摆着你的心吧？〞红发女人走到了单膝跪在墓碑之前的男人身边。

Tony轻轻地笑了笑，将手里的一束小雏菊花放在石碑前，缓缓站起了身，〝不，这里摆着的是我的灵魂、我的所有。〞

〝盗墓者都说你疯了，看来确实是，墓碑上连名字都没有。〞Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，〝对了，你的旧别墅前有个男孩在徘徊，是你之前的那位小粉丝？那可真是不专业的粉丝，连你搬家了都不知道。〞

〝你说什么？〞Tony的笑容僵了一下，他深呼吸了几口气，好不容易才缓和了激动的心情，却掩饰不住越来越快的语速：〝是不是一个拥有棕色头发和棕色眼睛的男孩？也许还有恶魔的翅膀、尾巴和头上的角？〞

〝Tony，你是不是病得太夸张了？什么翅膀、尾巴、角，都没有，但是棕色的眼睛和头发有了。〞Natasha翻了一个白眼，〝他现在就在我的车上，快去吧。〞

看着打开了车门的男人，车上的男孩如释重负地露出了温暖人心的可爱笑容，并且递出了一张空白的羊皮纸与笔，声音依然清脆好听。

〝Mr.Stark，您愿意签名了吗？〞

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：Lofter：年
> 
> http://ruispider.lofter.com


End file.
